A Star of Love
by lokifan103
Summary: Ronan's guards found a pod near Ronan's ship. When they found it was a girl inside. They take the girls to him. After a couple of months Ronan starts to notice he is falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

One day Ronan was sitting on his throne when he heard a commotion outside the doors. Confused he got up from his throne and grabbed his hammer and starts to walk towards the door. By the time he got to the door everything turned silent. He shrugged and then walked back to his throne. By the time Ronan sat on his throne the doors burst open with his guards holding a girl.

"My lord we found this women's pod coming towards the ship and we investigated and found her inside," the guard holding her said.

"You may go but leave the girl," Ronan said sternly.

"Yes my lord," the guard said. So the guards left and the door closed behind them. Ronan took a deep breath of annoyance and then looked down and noticed that the girl was shaking. He set his hammer down next to his throne and got up and started to walk towards the girl. When he got closer the girl looked up with fear in her eyes. He looked down with a straight face and he took a deep breathe.

"My guards told me that they found your ship or pod near my ship," Ronan said. The girl looked at him and nodded. Then she turned her head where her right side was looking at.

"Why did you do that," Ronan asked more calmly.

"I thought you would hit me," the girl said quietly.

"What is your name," Ronan asked.

"It's Lucy," answered the girl. Ronan took a deep breath and then started to walk back to his throne.

"Wait," Lucy said loudly,Ronan looked back, "are you going to take these of me.

Ronan called for the guards and told them to take them to a room close to his. So the guards took Lucy to a room next to Ronan's room and took off her cuffs. Then when she entered her room her door shut and locked. When she looked around she noticed a door to her right, a bookcase, a bed, table, a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a door that seems to lead into the bathroom. She decided to take a bath. When she got out she changed and then went to bed.

When she woke up she noticed that there was clothes waiting for her. When Lucy finished getting dressed a guard came into her room. He escorted her to the dinning room. Lucy noticed that she was the only one in there instead the guard that escorted her in there. After a few minutes the guard left the room. When she noticed that there was food ready to eat. She sat down and started to eat.

~Later that night~

Lucy was laying in her bed when the door that led to her bedroom open with force. A guard walked in telling her that Ronan wanted to speak with her. She got out of her bed and followed the guard to the throne room. Once they reached the side of the ship she started to hear yelling coming from inside. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the guard opened the door a woman ran out of the room crying.

"Wonder why the girl was crying," Lucy thought. Ronan noticed that he wasn't alone and turned around. He told the guard to leave. Ronan took a breath and noticed that Lucy was in the room. He smiled to himself. Then he walked towards Lucy and lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"We would be arriving to my home planet soon," said Ronan. Lucy nodded in understanding, "you may take your leave." Lucy turned around and found her way back to her room. She changed out of her dress into a night gown. She moved to her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of days since Ronan talked to Lucy. She wondered if he was alright. Then a guard told her that Ronan wanted to see her. So Lucy followed the guard to Ronan's room. She had looked confused and the guard explained to her that Ronan had fallen ill last night. So the guard opened the door and allowed Lucy to walk in and then the guard closed the door behind her.

"Ronan are you okay," Lucy asked. Then she heard a rough cough coming from the bed. She started to walked towards the bed and she heard shifting.

"Lucy, is that you," Ronan asked in a scratching voice. Lucy toke a deep breathe and walked to the bed.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Lucy. She sat on the bed and noticed that he looked like he haven't slept in days.

"I can't sleep," said Ronan, "can you please stay here with me."

"Sure," answered Lucy, "are you hungry?"

"No," answered Ronan. He turned his head to look away from Lucy. He noticed that she got up from the bed and looked at Lucy. Ronan noticed that Lucy was looking at his bookshelf. Smiling, Ronan decided to close his eyes and fall asleep. About five minutes later Lucy turned and saw that Ronan was laying on his side asleep. Smiling Lucy moved to a chair with a book and started reading it.

Then moments later Lucy became bored after she read her book. So she decided to explore Ronan's room. Looking around she noticed that Ronan didn't own that much. So when she was finished looking around she sat back down and fell asleep in her chair. About four hours later Ronan woke up feeling slightly better. Well, feeling well enough to walk around. He noticed that he may only have a cough and a small fever. When he got out of bed and put on an shirt that was kinda a bit big. He shrugged his shoulders and found some suitable pants and put those on as well.

When he finished he noticed that Lucy was sleeping. So he walked over to her and picked her up. When Ronan finally put her in the bed he decided to read. After awhile Lucy began to wake up. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in the chair anymore. Getting up she noticed that Ronan was on the bed with her.

"Hay are you feeling better," asked Lucy as she turned to look at Ronan.

"Yes, but a little hungry," Ronan answered not looking up from his book.

"Ok," answered Lucy. So a little bit later after they ate they talked about things. Ronan talked about his home and the Kree Empire. Lucy talked about her family and how she was taken away from her planet.

Authors Note.

So far this is the only story that I have written or still have. I am unable to update any of my other stories. My other stories may not be good in grammar or short cause I'm just trying out this writing thing on this site so I'm trying to get used to using it. I am sorry for the quality for my stories.


End file.
